nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of Danu
The Children of Danu walk the skein of the Wyrd, the thorny trods of Fate and Destiny that tie the world together. On these trods, they constantly cross paths with the Faeries, amoral beings of immense power that manifest the infinite possibilities and cruelties of Fate. The Children of Danu use lucky symbols and charms, pagan holidays and handed-down taboos as their ritual tools, seeking to placate the ever-inscrutable Others. Initiation: The Good Folk Requirements: Acanthus (Prime Inferior), Gnosis 1, Fate 1, Prime 1, Occult 1 The naive Good Folk gains the Favored Attribute of Savvy, the Favored Practices of Compelling, Patterning and Weaving, and Prime becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. The Children of Danu are a Theurgic tradition. First Attainment: Activate Token Requirements: Gnosis 2, Prime 2, Occult 2 The Children of Danu come across many strange trinkets in their travels. This Attainment allows them to activate faerie and changeling Tokens, paying the glamour cost in mana. Second Attainment: Open the Gates Requirements: Gnosis 3, Fate 3, Occult 3 The mage may open or create Hedge gateways in a manner identical to changelings, paying mana instead of glamour to open the path to the Hedge. Once this Attainment is reached, the Child of Danu acts as a beacon to the Others – any Paradox roll that achieves 5 or more successes automatically summons one of the Gentry, with terrifying consequences. Optional Arcanum: Prime 3 With Prime 3, the mage may use Goblin Fruits as if he were a Changeling, dissolving their Wyrd into a sort of Fate-resonant Tass as he consumes them. Each Goblin Fruit gains the mage an amount of mana equivalent to the amount of glamour it would provide a changeling, in addition to its other effects. Third Attainment: Swear Pledge Requirements: Gnosis 4, Fate 4, Occult 4 The Tuatha de Danaan may now take a piece of Faerie's power for his own – he may swear Pledges exactly like a Changeling, granting Boons, Sanctions and Durations to both parties whenever he is witness or party to an Oath. The Good Folk rolls Savvy + Occult + Fate as an extended roll to craft the Pledge in accordance with the Wyrd, with each success allocated between Boon, Sanction and Duration as normal. Optional Arcanum: Prime 4 With Prime 4, the Good Folk may begin learning Changeling Goblin Contracts, substituting his rank in the Fate Aranum for his Wyrd, and paying any glamour costs with mana. Normal Contracts may not be learned in this way, as they are simply too bound to a Changeling's Wyrd for the Good Folk to duplicate. Children of Danu Rotes Alter Pledge (Fate •••, Vulgar) Roll: Savvy + Subterfuge + Fate + 3 – target's Composure (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana The mage may spend 1 morale and 1 mana to temporarily adjust the conditions of a Pledge. Each success allows the Mage to affect one positive or negative point worth of the Pledge's Duration, Task, Boons, or Sanctions. The Pledge's final form must still be balanced, and must still follow all the rules for a valid Pledge. Call the Keepers (Fate •••, Vulgar) Roll: Savvy + Socialize + Fate + 3 vs. Gentry's Resolve + Wyrd Cost: 1 Mana By calling out the Name of one of the Gentry while standing at an open gateway to the Hedge, a Mage can attempt to summon them. This is not a wise idea, but it isn't particularly difficult – treat it as a sin against Wisdom 2, with a dice pool of 2 to resist degeneration. Foul is Fair (Fate ••• + Prime •••, Vulgar) Roll: Savvy + Subterfuge + Fate + 3 – Composure Cost: 1 Mana With this rote, the Good Folk may attempt to steal glamour like a Changeling. This rote may only be performed on a mortal target who is experiencing intense, natural emotions; emotions caused by mental control or influence do not count. Each success adds one to the mage's mana pool, and the target loses the 10-again quality on their next dice roll. Fair is Foul (Fate •••• + Prime ••, Vulgar) Roll: Savvy + Occult + Fate + 3 Cost: 1 Mana The Mage must turn his coat inside-out and grip an iron nail to cast this rote, which counters a single Contract effect. While Contracts are far too potent to be directly manipulated by the Supernal magic a Mage can command, a Mage can temporarily interrupt the connection between a Contract and a particular Changeling. This spell operates identically to a normal counterspell, save that the counterspell attempt is Vulgar rather than Covert – the Supernal realm honors the Contracts of Faerie far more than it honors a Mage's meddling. Seemly Union (Fate •••• + Spirit •••) Roll: Savvy + Occult + Fate + 3 vs. Fetch's Resolve + Wyrd (Ritual only) The Mage may unravel a fetch, reclaiming the bit of the Changeling's soul that was used to create it and restoring it to the Changeling. This process requires both the fetch's and the Changeling's genuine, uncoerced permission to even attempt, but even so, the fetch reflexively resists the process with its Resolve+Wyrd. The Mage must achieve a total number of successes equal to the Changeling's Wyrd for the process to be successful, and the process invariably gains the attention of the Others. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Acanthus Category:Theurges